reencarnación
by rebelde de la sociedad
Summary: una niña se suicida y termina en la dimensión de code lyoko ,¿como llego ahí?,es mi primera historia de code lyoko,pasen y vean. T por lenguaje y violencia menor, JxA UxY OxS OCxX
1. Chapter 1

**este...hola :P pues esta historia se me ocurrió y la escribí y se va a centrar mas en el oc que en los demás personajes y eso :p no sean malos es mi primer fanfic de code lyoko D:**

* * *

_hola me llamo Amelia Muñoz pero me pueden decir meli ,en este momento estoy en pleno puente esperando la muerte,asi es voy a suicidarme_

_este ultimo tiempo me a llevado a momento que no quería ,dolor que no debía sufrir pero fui una pendeja y todo me a llevado a esto, no quiero entrar en detalle..._

_como es mi ultimo momento de vida les diré un poco sobre mi : tengo 14 años,tengo el pelo castaño,corto y tengo ojos color miel,en este momento llevo mi blusa negra con manga corta,jeans gastados,botas negras y guantes sin dedos color blanco con rayas negras ,bueno ya suficiente sobre mi,volvamos al acto..._

_miro cabizbaja el camino que me espera,una carretera llena de autos,solo suelto mis manos y dejo que todo siga su curso,primero solo siento un gran caída ,dolor, pero eso ya no importa ,escucho los frenazos de los autos y ve una sombra que se acerca a mi no distingo bien,pero se acerca ami y solo digo mis ultimas palabras _

nadie me echara de menos-dije entre una voz de felicidad y una risa falsa,luego todo se vuelve negro

* * *

_despierto y no se lo que pasa todo mi escenario a mi alrededor parece animado,como el show de una caricatura extrañamente familiar ,parece ser una habitación y estoy en una cama,sentada,al lado de mi hay un espejo y me veo,casi grito del susto ,ese tipo de cabeza ese tipo de diseño,estaba en code lyoko mi programa favorito y tenia exactamente mi misma ropa pero animada_

o por dios-susurre.

_en ese momento habían muchas preguntas en mi mente_

_¿como llegue aquí?_

_¿porque estoy aquí?,etc,etc_

_derrepente siento que tocan la puerta._

¿puedo pasar meli?-dijo una voz femenina

si,si claro-dije entre confusión

_a lo que parece ser mi habitación entro una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo castaño corto,con lentes,que tenia un traje formal y tacones naranjas,deduje enseguida que esa debía ser mi mamá_

¿tienes listo tu equipaje ,cariño?-pregunto mi mamá

si,todo listo-dije

_mire a mi izquierda y había unas dos maletas,y un estuche para portátil_

pues entonces vamos-dijo mi mamá

_ yo solo asentí con la cabeza y tome mis maletas_

_¿ adonde me dirija ?_

_subimos a un auto,y yo me fui mirando por la ventana,necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo_

no debes estar nerviosa,veras que kadic es una buena escuela-dijo mi mamá

_yo abrí bien los ojos ,iba a estudiar en kadic,mayor coincidencia no había,espero que estén los guerreros de lyoko,solté una pequeña carcajada_

llegamos,quieres que te acompañe?-dijo mamá

no,yo puedo sola-dije.

_ya me había visto todos los capítulos y varios fanfics de code lyoko ,ya me se de memoria todo_

adiós mamá-dije._ tome mis maletas y salí del auto_

_uff,esto es raro,despierto en la dimensión de code lyoko y resulta que estoy en kadic,bien si los fanfics no se equivocan tengo que ir a la oficina del director,un momento,DONDE MIERDA ESTA LA OFICINA,me vi todos los capítulos de code lyoko y jamas me fije en eso,bueno no me queda otra que preguntar._

_estuve__ caminado hasta que encontré a una niña pelirosa,enseguida supe que era aelita y pensé que a ella podía preguntarle,sonreí y me diriji a ella_

¿disculpa,sabes donde esta la oficina del director?-dije

eres nueva verdad?-me dijo aelita

yo asentí con la cabeza

ven sígueme-dijo aelita

por cierto yo me llamo amelia ,pero todos me dicen meli -dije

yo me llamo aelita,encantada-dijo aelita

¿en que grado estas?-pregunto la pelirosa

_quede en silencio por unos segundos,tenia que responder rápido en mi país estaría en 1° medio,entonces recordé que yumi tenia mi misma edad y ahí supe en que grado estaba_

noveno-dije

tengo una amiga en noveno talvez se lleven bien-dijo aelita

_yo solo sonreí y la seguí,no puedo creer que esto este pasando,caminos un rato y llegamos a la oficina del director_

llegamos-dijo aelita

gracias-sonreí y abrí la puerta que dirijia hacia una oficina

_ok ya llegue ,ahora si no me equivoco aquí me pasan mi horario y la llave de mi cuarto,espero que los fanfics no fallen..._

_en la oficina estaba el director Delmas como era de esperarse,no estoy segura que debía hacer en esta parte_

este...dije

tu debes ser una de las alumnas nuevas verdad?-dijo el director

si,soy amelia...

_me quede pensando mi apellido también tuvo que cambiar_

amelia benoit?-dijo el director

si,si -asentí con la cabeza

_de la que me salve,ademas AMELIA BENOIT eso no suena bien,gracias mamá de esta dimensión _

bueno aquí tienes tu horario y la llave de tu cuarto-dijo delmas

gracias-asentí con la cabeza y luego me fui

_afuera me esperaba aelita ,creo que le caí bien_

oye aelita,sabes donde esta este cuarto?-le dije mostrando un papel con un numero

si,ese es justo mi cuarto- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa

bueno parece que somos compañeras-dije

_caminamos un rato y llegamos a la habitación,instale todas mis cosas , saque mi portátil y vi la fecha era sábado,eso es bueno ,no hay clases asi me da tiempo para saber algo mas de mi yo de este mundo,por suerte tenia mi facebook abierto,y vi algunas cosas sobre mi:_

_había__ una foto donde estaba en lo que parece una fiesta con una joven de 20 años,con el pelo negro,largo y ondulado con ojos castaños,y con ella un mensaje;_

**te quiero mucho catterine :3 la mejor hermana**

_ella debe ser mi hermana mayor_

_había__ una foto donde había un niño con cabello negro ,corto y ocupaba lentes,parecía de 8 años de edad,y la foto tenia un mensaje;_

**jean,hoy se cumplen 12 años desde que te marchaste de este mundo pero siempre te recordare y espero que estés feliz donde sea que estés (,:**

_este debe ser mi hermano menor,y al parecer esta...muerto,pensar en eso me puso algo triste,y luego seguí con mi __búsqueda._

_habían__ varios mensajes,estados,fotos,etc asi que pensé un"resumen de mi nueva vida"_

_yo soy amelia benoit ,tengo 14 años y voy en noveno grado,vengo de parís mi madre es trabajadora social,mi padre es arqueólogo por lo cual viaja por todo el mundo pero siempre hablo con el por skype , tengo una hermana de 20 años que va en 3° año de artes en la universidad y un hermano que falleció por un accidente de auto cuando yo tenia 12...eso era trágico y me siento algo triste por pensar en eso..._

_sentí__ que alguien me tocaba el hombro,era aelita_

meli,hay que ir a la cafetería a cenar-dijo aelita

_yo mire la hora de mi portátil, eran las 7:00 pm,el tiempo se me paso volando_

ven sígueme-dijo aelita

_yo ya me sabia donde quedaba,pero tenia que hacerme la tonta ,tendría problemas si descubren que soy de otra __dimensión._

_llegamos a la cafetería y después de ir por mi comida me senté al lado de aelita donde estaban los demás guerreros de lyoko,ulrich,jeremy y odd. obviamente yumi no estaba porque ella no es alumna residente _

ella es meli-dijo aelita señalándome

hola-respondí

_luego se presentaron los demás pero yo ya sabia todo de todos_

_estuvimos un rato hablando,jamas pensé que esto pasaría a esta ahora ayer a esta hora planificaba mi suicidio y al día siguiente estaba en programa favorito,no se si reír o llorar_

_derrepente todas la luces se apagaron y se escuchaban cortocircuitos de cables,de repente empezaron a salir rayos de todos los sistemas eléctricos,se oían gritos y yo entre en pánico,me escondí debajo de la mesa,eso me habían enseñado en la escuela en caso de emergencia,pero eso era en un terremoto,no se si eso sirve con un ataque de un virus._

_vi como aelita,odd jeremy,ulrich salían apresurados de la cafetería,ahí tenia 2 opciones:_

_*salir y arriesgarme siguiendo al grupo y de que alguna manera me acepten_

_*quedarme aquí y tener una vida "normal"_

_decidí armarme de valor y salí de debajo de la mesa y abrí la puerta sin mirar atrás,casi por descuido me llega un rayo eléctrico pero por suerte lo esquive,el primer peligro,luego salí corriendo por el bosque,ya me sabia todo el camino,un rato después llegue a la fabrica,estaba frente al ascensor,entro y ya no hay vuelta atrás,a pesar de eso decidí bajar,creo que si llegue a esta dimensión es por alguna razón,porfin llegue al laboratorio y ahí estaban jeremy,ulrich y yumi_

cuidado odd,solo te quedan 40 puntos de vida-dijo jeremy con tono de preocupación

este...-dije

en ese momento se voltearon y me vieron

ya no hay vuelta atrás,me dije a mi misma

* * *

**tan tan tan :p bueno esto deja algunas preguntas**

**¿porque meli se suicido ?**

**¿porque esta en esa dimensión?**

**¿se unirá al grupo o habrá una vuelta al pasado?**

**y eso seria el capitulo ^^ dejen reviews y si tienen alguna idea envíenmela por mp ^^**

**pd: si dejas reviews te doy galletitas *-*...ok no XD **


	2. Chapter 1,5

**nya :3 bueno este es el segundo capitulo del fanfic *-* espero que lo disfruten**

**y etooo cometí un pequeño error en el capitulo pasado el hermano menor de la meli de esta dimensión murió cuando el tenia 8 y ella 10 osea que el incidente paso hace 4 años perdón por la confusión causada c:**

* * *

_no puedo creer que esto este pasando,__pero tal vez hagan una vuelta al pasado,pero..._

que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto ulrich

_en ese momento no sabia que responder,mi mente estaba bloqueada y empece a decir palabras incomprensibles_

e...este,yo pues yo vi que se fueron corriendo de la cafetería y yo..esto,pues-dije

_antes que pudiera terminar,jeremy empeso a hablar_

tenemos un problema,un megatanque acaba de desvirtualizar a odd y aelita esta sola en lyoko-dijo jeremy con tono de preocupación

_en ese momento sabia que iba a pasar_

te llamas meli no?...necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo yumi

bueeeno-dije nerviosa

te explico en el camino ahora sígueme-dijo yumi agarrándome el brazo

_no hice caso a casi toda la explicación ya me sabia todo,pero me percate de lo ultimo que dijo._

pero no sabemos como..xana a revivido-dijo la japonesa

_con eso sabia en que temporada estaba,estaba después de la cuarta temporada pero no evolution sino mas bien una "nueva quinta temporada"_

_llegamos a la sala de escaners y entre en uno de ellos,primero sentí una fuerte corriente de viento y luego una luz,de un segundo a otro estaba en el sector del bosque,y derrepente sentí un gran golpe_

_mierda,se me había olvidado que cuando te virtualizas caes 5 metros..._

_corrí__ hasta donde estaba aelita_

hey,necesitas una mano?-dije corriendo hacia aelita

meli? que haces..-aelita no termino de hablar cuando dije.

te explico mas tarde

cerca de nosotras estaban dos megatanques,en ese momento,empece a revisar mi traje en busca de algún arma,tenia una chaqueta negra tipo black rock shooter una camisa negra con una mancha roja justo donde estaba el corazón,pantalones rojos con un cinturón rojo claro y botas negras hasta las rodillas,en mi cinturón estaba una pistola que rápidamente saque,oprimí un botón que tenia y rápidamente se convirtió en una bazooka

genial-dije con una sonrisa

aelita ve a la torre yo te cubro-dije

_jamas tuve buena puntería pero en la bazooka le di a la primera en el ojo de xana del megatanque_

_cayo uno faltan dos,pero justo el momento que iba a disparar a el otro megatanque me desvirtualize,aelita debió desactivar la torre._

_denuevo estoy en la sala de escaners y salgo,en el otro escaner estaba aelita y apenas salio le dije_

eso fue lo mas INCREÍBLE que a pasado en mi vida-dije abriendo bien los ojos

_nos fuimos devuelta al laboratorio y jeremy dijo que como xana había atacado la cafetería y todos lo habían visto tendríamos que hacer una vuelta al pasado_

no te preocupes con lo que pasara ahora-dijo aelita con una sonrisa

_(vuelta al pasado )_

_me encuentro de nuevo entrando a kadic ya sabia todo lo que tenia que hacer y una vez que fui al asunto del director y bla bla bla,denuevo me encontré con aelita a fuera de la oficina del director y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto_

meli recuerda que tienes que guardar el secreto de lyoko-dijo la pelirosa

lo prometo-dije con una sonrisa

* * *

**waaaaa o.o perdonen si el capitulo es algo corto pero se podría contar como un episodio 1.5 e-e**

**no tengo reviews que responder u.u pero le doy las gracias a kirara .noa.1 ****por ponerme en sus historias favoritas *-***


End file.
